Axel's AkuRoku adventures!
by LILMISSS
Summary: Join Axel in his ever-pathetic attempt to make Roxas like him better! One-sided AkuRoku!
1. Cupcakes!

**Summary: **Join Axel in his ever-pathetic attempt to make Roxas like him better! One-sided AkuRoku!

* * *

**I HAD TO DO AN AKUROKU FIC BEFORE THE GUILT EATS ME ALIVE! I'm such a hard-core Roxas fangirl (I have a fanfic of my obsession! GO READ&REVIEW!), a slightly-above-average Axel fangirl, and a die-hard AkuRoku faaaaaan!**

**So...this story will be a series of random oneshots, whenever I feel like it. And if I feel awesome, I may randomly appear to steal Roxas away for a quadruple marriag- UH, I MEAN GET THE STORY GOING! Eheheh...**

**Yaaaay! ...So read. And review. I have loads of cookies to go around!...LATER.**

* * *

Roxas, XIII, the Key of Destiny, liked cupcakes. Axel knew it, because Roxas had a cupcake alarm clock right next to him when he slept. Yeah, Axel would've loved to steal it and annoy Xemnas the awesome Superior of Glory (That was what Xemnas wanted everyone to address him) but...

He was so CUTE when the cupcake woke him up!

Just then, Axel looked at his watch. "Yay! It's 7.58am! Two more minutes til Roxy-kun gets up!" he squealed, before hurrying behind Roxas' door, which was conveniently below Axel's room. Even though he had a hole drilled into his floor such that he could spy on Roxas all the time, Axel wanted to surprise Roxas.

He unlocked his door with one of Larxene's little electric knives, accidentally shocking himself randomly. Larxene could kill him later. Right now, he just wanted to sit and watch Roxas stir in his sleep and then he can have breakfast with Axel!

Just as Axel was about to open the door, he heard a small petite and feminine voice. It certainly wasn't Larxene; she'd just stab Axel in the stomach or something and it wasn't Xion either; she'd smack Axel with her keyblade just for kicks.

"Nami-chan's AkuRoku show begins! Today, your host, Nami-chan, stalks Axel in his attempt to have some AkuRoku fun with Roxas, who likes cupcakes! Axel has this wonderful plan of g- EEEE, AXEL!"

Namine squeaked fearfully as Axel pinned her playfully to the wall, his confused face looking at the girl. His eyes glazed over to the camcorder Namine was holding. "Ah, AXEL, I'm SO SORR-!"

"Namine!" Axel hissed, blushing wildly, "shush!"

"B-But, can I still host my show?"

"...What show?"

"Er...it's called 'Nami-chan's AkuRoku show'...BUT, if you let me follow you, Larxene would be happy and she won't kill you for, well, stealing her knife." Namine whispered eagerly, her sapphire eyes sparkling with innocence.

To hell with innocence. She was a freaking yaoi fangirl.

Hm. 'Axel and Roxas', a yaoi pairing, huh... Axel blushed again as he thought of it, and a smile crept onto his face. The blonde-haired girl nudged him out of his fantasy, "Axeeeeel, he's gonna wake up soon. Can we start?"

The neon red-haired man grimaced and gestured for her to follow.

* * *

Axel crept over to Roxas, who was sleeping face-up, with his naked and muscular chest partially covered by the sheets (Axel almost had a nose bleed from that). His one arm was cuddling his pillow, and the other arm was clutching the sheet. His face was completely undisturbed; it was that of tranquility, of calmness.

"To all Roku fangirls out there, this is a sneak preview of Roxas' hot bod!" Namine whispered, as she brought her camcorder around to see the different viewpoints of Roxas.

Axel was so distraught by the scene he had to crawl to Roxas. "A-Aughhhh." he slowly got up on the bed, lying down on it. He made Roxas face him by slowy jerking his face to him.

Then, he held the cupcake clock close to his chest, grinning like a child during Christmas.

Namine giggled, as she zoomed into the two of them, such that only Axel's expectant face and Roxas' stoic one were in the frame. "The time now is 7.59am. Roxas is awaking in 3..."

Axel squirmed in delight. _Wait til Roxas sees me, he'll be so happy!_

"2...and 1!"

At Namine's final count, the cupcake alarm rang loudly, causing Axel to jump. On cue, Roxas stretched cutely, stifling a yawn, and with half-closed eyes he felt around for his cupcake alarm clock. "Nggghh.." he finally found it and he jammed it off. Then, the blonde-haired boy attempted to pull the clock into an embrace. Axel gladly shifted towards the boy, and as Roxas hugged the clock, snuggling into Axel's chest.

The redhead squealed softly as Roxas nuzzled his head. Axel pulled Roxas into a tight hug, planting a subtle kiss on the boy's forehead. Namine giggled and she shakily muttered into the camcorder, her voice brimming with fangirl-ism, "This is Nami-chan, congratulating Axel on his success! Let's see if Roxas accepts Axel!"

She zoomed in onto Roxas' face, almost entirely buried in Axel's chest. The redhead gently nudged him awake, kissing him on the cheek sloppily. "My deaaar Roxas, wake uppppp..."

"Ngh, w-what's that...weird liquid on my forehead and cheek...?" the blonde rubbed Axel's...kiss on his hand, and then he cleaned it on Axel's cloak, causing the Flurry of Dancing Flames to gasp in surprise.

"W-Where's my pillow?" he groaned, and Roxas rubbed his eyes, only to see Axel, puckering his lips for another kiss, and Namine, giggling her head off, her cheeks tinted bright pink.

"...A-Axel? W-Wait, Axel? NAMINE?!?" Roxas squirmed out of Axel's embrace, screaming, "GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He slapped Axel, still in his puckering stance, and he kicked up his sheets to cover his semi-nude state.

"Did you...even HEAR ME?! GET OUT! NOOOOOOOW! Axel, you're just DISGUSTING! And Namine, I thought Larxene was sick with her sadism and Xion was sick with her sick jokes, and you were the only innocent one, but noooooo, YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A YAOI FANGIRL! GET OUUUUUUUUUT!"

With that, Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion and Firaga'd them both out, slamming the door angrily.

Namine looked at Axel forlornly and then she saw her camcorder, comepletely intact and still on recording mode. Her lips curved to form a small smile as she turned it to face her.

"AkuRoku with Nami-chan has taken an unexpected turn; but no worries, Axel here will never give up!" she announced triumphantly, as Axel's cheeks grew a bright pink. "Right, Axel?"

"Anything for my Roxy-kun!" Axel chirped, winking at Namine, "and for Namine and her AkuRoku f-fetish!"

And so, the two friends linked arms platonically and skipped off to Namine's computer, where they would ACCIDENTALLY delete Sora's memories again (much to DiZ's chagrin) to upload to video onto Youtube.

* * *

**Soooooo, REVIEEEW!**


	2. Musically Random!

**Hellooooo! I've been updating like crazy for my two stories (this and My Karate Girlfriend! Please go read it!) so I'll either switch to my alma mater Pokemon or start a new KH story. Go vote on my profile page!**

**Anyway, this is sort of random…which I love. Happy Fathers' Day to any father/father-to-be/boy who wants to be father out there reading this…GO BACK TO YOUR CHORES, MEN. Don't SLACK OFF!

* * *

**

It was the ball for all the Princesses of Heart. Minus Kairi ("She'll be asking for Sora, Xion would go insane again and everyone will start calling Roxas Sora for no apparent reason!" Xemnas reasoned). As replacement Roxas had to coax Hannah Montana to come ("Yo, MILEY, I KNOW YOUR SECRET SO COME WITH ME NOW OR HANNAH DIES!"…of course she would've obliged!)

And since Organization XIII claimed to be reformed (Xemnas even shaved his hair to deceive everyone), they were organizing it…since that's what organizations do, right?

So anyway, everyone was excited. Saïx asked Xemnas out despite the latter's now bald head, no one asked Larxene out (Marluxia tried to, but he ran out of her room crying after that), everyone tried to ask Xion out (the Organization was very fond of gays; they needed to clear that horrid name even though it was true) and no one asked Naminé out (heck, no one even REMEMBERED asking her out). The other unbothered ones decided to chill out and eat on the food which Marluxia and Luxord had so delicately made (Naminé somehow managed to con Luxord into cooking with Marluxia, and they cleared the kitchen of anything poisonous…)

Axel was excited. He was in charge of choosing the right songs (Demyx would've just set the song to his incessant singing, and Xemnas was smart enough to know that Axel wanted something romantic for Roxas) and he was currently browsing his iPod (Naminé tweaked the iPod guy's memory; they supplied to every Organization member their own personalized iPod) playlist, racking his brain for an answer. Heck, he even asked Hannah Montana for a recommendation ("Oh, I met so-and-so, and she/he is such a JERK! Don't EVER play her/his song!")

But…he couldn't get a song!

Axel sighed, as he continued browsing the likes of Youtube. He picked out 'The second star to the Right' by Jesse McCartney ("Woah, he sounds so much like Roxas! He should like this!") but aside from that one song, there was nothing else.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames groaned. There has GOT to be a perfect song…

Naminé entered the room eagerly. "Axel!" she cheered, as she hugged his arm encouragingly. The two were really close now; they even cried together when they watched an anti-AkuRoku video by Marluxia.

"Naminé…" The redhead whimpered, his eyes watering, "I CAN'T GET THE PERFECT SONG!"

The blonde gasped. The redhead nodded sadly, frowning.

"Hm…" Naminé mused, as she paced about the room. Axel eyed her frantically, his eyes wide with fear. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she cried out, before whispering into his ear.

* * *

"Welcome to the AkuRoku show with Nami-chan!" Naminé announced, as she placed the camcorder gingerly on Axel's table. The duo sat down on the bed.

"Today, Axel here," she gestured to the redhead who waved sheepishly, "will be stealing Roxas' iPod for two things: to record a personal message from Axel to Roxas…AND to get a few songs from his iPod for the dance, where of course, Axel will be asking Roxas! That would be on the next episode, so for now, be satisfied with today's mission!"

"Let's goooooooo!"

The girl snapped up her camcorder, and the pair uncovered the hole on Axel's floor, solely used for spying on Roxas. They peeked into the hole, and they saw a half-naked Roxas leafing through the information for the ball.

Roxas was the overall in charge ("Roxas, as training and for my sake, you are to be in charge of the ENTIRE ball!"), and so, every Organization member in charge of a certain aspect had to report to him on the status. It was terribly hectic for him ("No, Axel, I CAN'T and WON'T go out with you; I'm BUSY and NOT GAY! And GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY ROOM!") so he had locked himself in his own room. In fact, only the Keyblade could open his door, but Xion gave him her keyblade ("So…if I give you my keyblade, I will get HANNAH MONTANA'S AUTOGRAPH in EXCHANGE?! HELL YEAH I'LL GIVE IT!") and aside from him, no one could get in or out of his room.

"So…Axel. How do we get him out?"

Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…A-HAH! I got it!"

He ran out of his room, into the kitchen, where Xigbar was…cooking.

"Ohoho, MUUUACK, my spaghetti is spectacular!" Xigbar squealed in delight in his pink frilly apron. He turned around, only to see Naminé and Axel gaping in horror.

"No, NO!" Xigbar quickly jumped into his fighting stance. He brought his arm out, and his brand-new machine gun materialized in his hand. "You SHALL NEVER GET OUT ALIVE WITH MY SECRET! NEVEEEER!"

"Yo, chill man, Xiggy!" Axel reassured him, laughing as he signaled for Naminé to keep her camcorder, "You cook well?"

"Y-Yeah…" Xigbar stammered, as his cheeks were tinted a bright red. He whipped out his spaghetti. "Smells good, right?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames whiffed the air, and his nose caught the scent of the spaghetti. "Invigorating."

Naminé sniffed the air, and she closed her eyes, letting her nose lead the way. When she found the source of the aroma solely with her nose, she opened her eyes, right in front of Xigbar's spaghetti. "It rocks, alright…"

"Sniff…you really think so?"

Axel grinned as he strode over to Xigbar, placing an arm over his shoulder. "Hell yeah. And you're just the person we need."

Naminé nodded, her eyes not moving away from the spaghetti. "Can you bake the best batch of cupcakes you can ever make?"

Xigbar's eyes sparkled in excitement. "OH, oo, YES! I can use my newest recipe!" He opened a dark portal, casually stuck a hand into it and started rummaging the portal for something. Axel peeked into the portal.

"…Isn't that Space Paranoids or something?"

"Yeah…I sort of saved all my recipes in there. Besides, no one would take 'em right?"

Little did he know, when Sora wakes up and heads to Space Paranoids he would find the recipes and steal them. Xigbar, obviously, would head to the Land of Dragons to kill him…and get his recipe…but that's another story. Hey, go check your KH game!

"AHAH! Here it is! My cupcake recipe!" Xigbar triumphantly announced, as he unwrapped the scroll. He looked at Naminé and Axel, "but...promise you two won't tell about this! I won't make your cupcakes if you don't promise!"

Naminé held up her pinky. "Promise."

Axel nodded. "Hey, we won't tell," and he got into a cool position, "Got it memorized?"

Xigbar leered at the two, "Promise in Xemnas' underwear's presence."

"Yeah, yeah." The two muttered.

"Yay! Okay, a batch of cupcakes coming right up!"

Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, can you write 'Roxas' on every one of them?"

Xigbar's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I can use the squishy liquid?"

"…if it means putting Roxas' name on it, then fine."

"Yay!"

And so, Xigbar started baking the cupcakes.

* * *

"Xigbar…?"

"NONO! THESE CUPCAKES ARE HORRIBLE! EEK!" Xigbar belched in horror at his 12th batch.

Axel glanced at the 12th batch. "Hey…aren't cupcakes supposed to be in cups?"

'**THE CAEK IS A LIE! THE CUPCAKE'S A LI--!' 'GET OUT OF MY STORY, KISHON!'**

The trio stared at the ceiling.

**Uh…hi. TELL ROXAS THAT HE'S SO HOT! LOVE HIM, and AkuRoku! Uh, BYE!**

Axel grinned. "I like the ceiling. We really connect…except for that cake part…but Xiggy, dude, what's a cupcake without the cup?"

"…A lie…?"

Naminé smacked her forehead. She looked at her sketchbook. The girl was usually rather patient, but WAITING for AkuRoku action was NOT fun. "This is going to take a while…"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "It already IS a while." He paced around the room, and he suddenly jerked up from his trail of thoughts.

"I KNOW! We'll lure Roxas some other way!"

Naminé grinned. "Yay!...but how?"

Xigbar snickered. "Y'know, Roxas gets out of his room for a few things. I went to tell him that I couldn't invite Ariel, and he started whining so bad in front of me, I ran back to Atlantica to beg that mermaid."

Naminé raised her eyebrow. "But how?!"

"…He used the Roxas pout."

The duo gasped. The Roxas pout was notorious, so notorious that even Xemnas was afraid of it. Whenever he pouted, anyone would obey him.

Gasp.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Roxaaas! ROXAS!" Naminé knocked on the door once, but the electric fields sent her crashing.

Roxas was in his room, with his music blasting at high volumes. The most perfect way to de-stress. Besides, Larxene was half-dead trying to defeat his electric field (she's in her room screaming; another reason to turn up the volume) so no one in particular was disturbed.

Oh right. There was Axel, alright, but he wouldn't mind. He never did. Anyway, if he DID get pissed off, Roxas could just do a little pout with large puppy eyes for him. He would just squeal and let Roxas do whatever he pleases.

Speaking of Axel…where IS he?

The Key of Destiny looked around his room. "I KNOW you have a camera 'round here. Or a cupcake-like camera! I will NOT fall for that again!"

He summoned his dual-wielding Nobodies to search the room (if Xemnas ever finds out that he summons them for such purposes, he'd just give a little pout and he'll let it slide. As usual…). No cameras were found.

"Thanks." Roxas muttered before murdering his own Nobodies with Oblivion. Once that was done and all the darkness faded away from his room, the blonde switched off his music.

That was when he heard Naminé scream death threats to him, "SCREW YOUR CUPCAKE, YOU CUTE BASTARD, AND OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR 'CAUSE I HAVE TO REPORT SOMETHING!"

When there were innocent cupcakes involved, Roxas would kill.

"What, WHAT?!" he yelled, releasing all the barriers. He put on his cloak and yanked open the door to see the frail girl smile cheekily.

"Hiya, Roxas!" Naminé greeted and the boy blinked. He could've sworn he saw something blinding red scurry into his room, but he didn't bother. He would kill that insect later.

"Hi."

Naminé kept her too-happy smile, but she was fuming inside. _Dammit, why didn't Roxas scream at me for threatening his cupcakes?!_

The boy glared at Naminé. "So, what the hell do YOU have to report?"

_Shit._

"Er…!" Naminé thought quickly, "Xion wanted to tell you that Hannah Montana pissed Xaldin so much that he got a Nobody out of her. Her name's, er…OH, Jesse McCartney!"

"…That's a guy's name."

"Oh, right, sorry." Naminé plastered her wide smile as she peered into his room for Axel. Roxas followed her gaze.

"Do you WANT something from my room?" Roxas questioned.

"No, NO. Uh, so Hannah's nobody is called…Lady Gaga! I don't know, Xaldin likes the artist, I guess, so he named the nobody after her. And uh, Hannah's still alive."

"…Okay."

"And…" she gulped when she saw Axel (hard to miss) trying to climb up the chair. He let his two chakrams materialize in his hands, and he slowly hacked his way up the chair.

"And…?" Roxas inquired, and to stop Naminé from looking in his room, he slammed the door shut. The electric fields started again.

_Really crap._

"THAT'S ALL! Ehehh…" Naminé muttered. She scratched her head sheepishly, as Roxas' eyes bore into her like daggers. "So…are you going to dance?"

"No. Tell Axel that."

_We'll make you._

"Whatever. Er…do you like waffles?"

* * *

Axel finally managed to hike his way up the chair. "Aw man. I got to burn some fats." He pinched his bulge of a stomach.

He found Roxas' iPod (he had this strange habit of dumping his precious belongings next to his cupcake) and he quickly browsed through the songs, taking quick hasty notes. He could Google them later.

That was when he heard the door slam shut. "NOOOOOO!"

From the table, he could hear Naminé's muffled voice, and Roxas' dark, evil-sounding voice ("He sounds so CUTE!") outside.

He heard Naminé voice in his head. _Axel, this is Naminé. I can use telepathy, for your information. And by the way, no worries, I got Roxas covered. Crawl through the hole on the ceiling or wait until Roxas finally gives up talking to me._

The redhead climbed up his iPod, and started jumping on the buttons. When it was finally set to recording mode, he panted his way to the recording part.

* * *

"Oh. Do you like sour cream or cheese Pringles? I like sour cream; how about you?"

Roxas glared at the girl. "You're stalling me for something, aren't you?"

"N-No…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Sour cream is nice…"

"Really? OMG, we have the same TASTE! Okay, next question, er, do you think Sora's gay for Riku or straight for Kairi?"

"…Are you trying to test my sexuality?!"

"Maaaaaybe."

Roxas shook his head. His eyes downcast, he muttered, "Sora's too gay for anyone."

* * *

Axel, with the help of his chakrams and Roxas' shoelace, attempted to get up the ceiling.

He gulped down the final bit of the small potion (Alice would have to do without it) and tied the shoelace to the centre of his chakram. Holding the other end, Axel started swinging his chakram like a lasso. "YaaaaaaHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He let go of his chakram, which stabbed right into the ceiling, conveniently next to the hole. The redhead then scrambled up the shoelace hurriedly.

* * *

"Who did you vote for? Adam Lambert or Kris Allen?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "We didn't watch the final episode! Sora was in Castle Oblivion, and it took the entire Organization to make him run around in circles in the castle to stall him to watch American Idol!"

"Well…most people I know voted."

"Like…?"

"Axel. He voted for Adam."

"…I can see why." Roxas muttered, crossing his arms. Suddenly, realization hit him. "Wait. Why are you asking me so many questions?!"

"Uh…because it's for my new comic."

"…You're lying."

"N-No…"

"See, when you stammer like that, you're lying. You said that to Sora when he asked if he was straight. You didn't want to hurt his feeeeelings."

_Someone save me now._

"I er-!" she was cut off by a happy Xigbar.

"Naminé! I got it! It's THE PERFECT CUPCAKE BATCH!" the man yelled in delight.

"Yeah, and it's ALL FOR ROXAS, RIIIIGHT?" Naminé implied. Xigbar stared at her for a moment, before he finally remembered.

"Oh yeaaaaaaah. Right, it's for Roxas! My BUDDAY!" Xigbar cheered, hugging Roxas.

"…I want those cupcakes." Roxas hissed, his eyes looking up ever so innocently from the cupcake platter.

Xigbar stopped him. "NO! Say 'thank you' and 'Xigbar is hotter and cuter and awesomer than me' first!"

Roxas frowned. They made him do it…

He covered his face in mock tears, before unleashing his fury: he widened his eyes and stuck his lower lip out cutely into his Roxas pout. "Puh-leeeeeeeeeeez?"

"No…NO NONONOO NOT THE POUT!" Xigbar screamed, covering his eyes with his hood. "G-Go away from meeeeee!"

"B-But, you're my buddy…!" Roxas cooed ever-so cutely, his eyes widening like a little puppy. "Buddies don't do thaaat…!"

"AIYEEEEEEEEH! Naminé, HELP!" Xigbar screamed again, his legs shaking from the cuteness.

"G-Give it to him..!" Naminé whispered, as she collapsed on her knees to the ground, almost insane from the agony of his pout.

"Take it, TAKE IT! STOP LOOKING AT MEEEEE!" Xigbar yelped, as he lifted his hood to see Roxas' pouty face. He instantly opened a dark portal and ran into it, crying.

Meanwhile, Roxas stopped his pout and was greatly satisfied with the fresh cupcakes in his hands. "Yummy!"

Naminé shivered uncontrollably. She felt a large pair of hands grab her shoulders.

"A-Axel?"

"Yupyup!" The redhead replied, as he looked at Roxas, "ROXAAAAAS! Gimme a hug!"

"…Go AWAY!"

With that, Roxas ran into his room, slamming the door to revel in his newest achievement: more cupcakes.

* * *

Roxas plugged the iPod into his loudspeaker set, completely and blissfully oblivious to Axel's deeds.

He jumped on his bed, admiring his toy cupcake as he listened to songs at full blast. He heard someone knock on the door, before dropping half-dead on the floor (hey, that rhymes!), but that didn't bother him at all.

Unless it was Hannah Montana. Darn it.

"Nghhh, who the HECK is that?" Roxas struggled to get out of his bed. Out of exhaustion, he collapsed back. "Never mind."

Just as he was about to doze off, the recording played. At full volume.

"HELLO ROXAS, THIS IS AXEL SPEAKING. DO NOT ASK HOW I GOT INTO YOUR ROOM. YOU ARE SO CUTE AND SO HOT, AND I WANT NOBODY, repeat, NOBODY, BUT YOU! **(A/N: I made references to 'the Wonder Girls'. They're an awesome Korean girl group; go see their music videos 'So Hot' and 'Nobody' on Youtube. Both are so coooool!) **WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE? I PROMISE I'LL …er, STOP DRILLING HOLES IN THE CEILING! I'LL FIX THE HOLES!"

At that, Roxas looked up to examine the ceiling. He saw numerous holes, covered by Axel's red carpet. "Oh."

"YEAH. AND ER, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! OH AND THE KITCHEN CEILING LOVES YOU TOO, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS ME! BYEEEE! AND I'LL BE UPSTAIRS WAITING FOR YOUR REPLY!"

* * *

"Axel." Roxas hastily called, not bothering to knock on the door. He had his hood on so that no one could see his face even though the Organization could recognize him easily. "Axel, dammit, just open."

The door creaked open, and Roxas saw Axel's large emerald eyes sparkling. "YOOOO!" Axel squealed, bursting open the door.

Roxas had never seen Axel's room, so he was rather appalled by the Roxas plushies, a huge poster of him half naked at the Destiny Islands beach, and his Roxas-themed bed.

Naminé peeked from behind Axel, and she scurried out of the room for some…privacy.

"So…?" Axel asked eagerly, nudging Roxas' arm.

"…Only for one dance." Roxas breathed in, before exhaling in relief, "as long as you repair the holes."

Axel cheered wildly. "YAAAAAAAAAAAY! THAAAAAAANK YOU!" He picked the smaller boy up and hugged him, swinging him in his arms.

"AXEL! SUFFOCATING HERE!" Roxas screamed, as he gasped frantically for breath.

"Right. Sorry." He put Roxas down, ruffling the boy's hair. He landed a small kiss on Roxas' forehead, then he slowly moved on to his nose, and his two cheeks, before pinching them.

"…You're lucky I let you do this." The blonde hissed angrily, rubbing away Axel's kiss on his cheek with his sleeve. Axel took his hand and kissed the cheek again. He laced his fingers in between Roxas', grinning.

"You like it, don't ya?" Axel whispered teasingly into his ear, as he bit it playfully.

Roxas didn't reply. A blush crept across his face, and Axel giggled. The redhead scooped the boy up (bridal style!) in his arms and carried him to his room.

Right now, Roxas had no idea what he just did.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay! Next chapter will be our little ball! Yupyup. Will Roxas LIKE AXEL MORE? What happened to Xigbar's talent? Did Hannah Montana survive? Will Larxene ever get over the fact that she got owned by Roxas in her element? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AKUROKU SHOW WITH NAMI-CHAN?! **

…**Wait for the next chapter, and review. Got it memorized? :D**


	3. Iceskating and Xemmy!

Because Axel has noticed Roxas becoming very stressed from the ball preparations ("He wouldn't look me in the eyes, and you KNOW how I love his eyes even when he's glaring at me! THAT is proof that he's stressed!"), he decided to drag Roxas for...

Ice-skating.

And there were two problems about this peculiar outing.

Firstly, it was purely Axel and Roxas. Everyone else was busy. Even Namine, who had to recover all of Sora's memories, previously deleted because Axel and Namine wanted to upload the AkuRoku youtube video was busy. Larxene, who was usually bored enough to try and kill Axel (again) was busy trying to get Xion to go shopping for a dress for the ball. And Xion was busy...avoiding Larxene ("She wants me to go with her because I'm a girl and I have munny. Well, I'm SORA's CLONE for goodness' sake, so I'm basically...a guy, and Larxene is probably gonna end up electrocuting all the salesgirls and then leave me to paying their hospital bills!" Xion hissed angrily at Axel as she put on her brown cloak and her green wig so that she'll look like the trees outside)

Secondly, Axel didn't know how to skate. Heck, he didn't even know that ice-skating even existed ("Hehehe, who in the WORLD skates on ICE?!" Axel asked incredulously, switching channels to the sports channel, where ice-skating was shown on TV, "Oh."). The redhead knew that Roxas liked skateboarding, but ice-skating? THAT was new.

The only reason why Axel ever knew that Roxas knew how to ice-skate was when he peeped into the new hole he made on Roxas' room's ceiling ("It's...for a good cause," he haughtily muttered at Zexion, who simply rolled his eyes, thought emo thoughts and walked away) and saw Roxas taking out ice-skates from his hidden cupcake cupboard.

"Hey, Roxy!" he yelled, knocking on the door. The redhead looked down at his insulated gloves (Roxas still had his force fields on; darn) and knocked again, "ROXY!"

Roxas was reading this random book called "How to Organise Kick-Ass Balls...No Pun intended" when he heard a faint knock and his pet name being called out. He glared at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's, ah, Axel," VIII replied, as he let his fingers run through his red hair, "and uh, do you..."

"Do I WHAT?"

"Roxas, this is a very important question. I need you to face me." Axel confessed sincerely.

The blonde heard it, and he smacked his head. _Dammit, DAMMIT! I'm UNDERAGED, how can he ask for my hand in MARRIAGE?! You have to be kidding me! I've been telling that IDIOT of a redhead that I'm not interested! Ugh, better get it over with..._

He switched off the force-field, and flung open the door. There was Axel, one knee down on the ground, and his face pulled into that of seriousness and sincerity. "Roxas."

"...Yes?" Roxas grimaced on the inside; Axel was SO proposing.

"Will you..." Axel breathed, and pulled out a small box. _HE BOUGHT A RING FOR ME?! _Roxas screamed in his head.

"NO, AXEL, I WILL NOT, REPEAT, NOT MARRY YOU!" XIII screamed, unleashing Oathkeeper and Oblivion, light shattering from his hands.

Axel stared at Roxas incredulously. "I...was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go ice-skating with me..." he opened the box to reveal two tickets to an ice-skating rink somewhere, "but...if you wanna MARRY me I suppose we can make the arrangements by today..." Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully, grinning cheekily as he winked at Roxas, who blushed shamefully.

"...Oh. Sorry." Roxas muttered weakly, and he watched Axel as he stood up slowly, "But why did you get into THAT pose?"

Axel chuckled nervously, "I...wanted to make it all..DRAMATIC, you know? Eheheh."

"Right." Roxas looked up at Axel (literally) and he glanced back at the tickets. "Ice-skating?" He arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, you DO ice-skate, right?" Axel asked nervously, twindling his hands awkwardly.

"Yea- I mean, I guess..." Roxas admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. Then, something struck him, and he snapped out of his casual stance to one of defiance, "HEY, I didn't tell anyone about THAT!"

Axel widened his eyes. "ARGH, I er..."

Roxas sighed. He slouched back in place, leaning against his door casually, "Well...never mind then. I'll go." He grinned, as he pried open Axel's stiff hand and peeled away one ticket from his hand, "Thanks for asking. So...let me change first. I can't go out in my Organization cloak." He laughed and waved at wide-eyed Axel dismissively, before entering his room and closing the door, enabling the force fields instantly.

Axel practically choked on his own tongue. "W-What? Wait, did I just- I did- Holy crap, what am I doing here now?!" He grinned eagerly to himself, as he instinctively leaned against the door, shocking him instantly. "D-Dammit, I need a bath!"

* * *

After a loooong, refreshing and loud bath ("I'M GOING OUT WITH ROXAS! I'M GOING OUT WITH ROXAS!"), Axel changed excitedly into fresh, crisp-clean clothes, checked himself in the mirror 10 times and exited the Organization Castle, currently under painting for the ball (Roxas didn't want it, but the black, dark castle had to be painted a disgusting neon-PINK for the ball; Marluxia was more than happy to paint it himself) and noticed the blonde-haired boy, clad in his Twilight Town clothes, which he had conveniently stolen from DiZ.

That was another story.

"Heya, Roxas!" he greeted, waving at Roxas. The boy smiled back politely, adjusting the strap of his duffle bag. Axel eyed the blue duffle bag. "What's in that bag?"

"My skates, of course." he replied, patting it proudly. "You're gonna rent one pair?"

Axel checked his wallet, "Uh...yeah, I have enough munny for that." He checked his surroundings furtively, poking all the trees, much to Roxas' amusement. Then, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"...Does this have something to do with Xion, her inherited munny and her tree disguise...? Wait," Roxas glared at Axel, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You STOLE that munny, didn't you?"

"Nope. I stole SORA's munny. Two entirely different entities, you know. Got it memorized?" the redhead asked, tapping his forehead with one finger as emphasis. He pushed Roxas' hand down, placing it back on his side. He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, as he opened up a portal. "C'mon, let's skate."

* * *

"Here we are!" Axel announced cheerily. The two walked out of the portal, and it disappeared behind them. Axel hastily shoved the tickets into a staff's hands, watching Roxas walk into the rink, almost dropping his bag. The redhead laughed nervously, "It's not much, but..."

Roxas looked about in awe. "Woaaah. I usually ice-skate by going to Ice Age world by the Gummi Ship...but this?" he motioned to the people already occupying the rink, and he glanced over at a certain long raven-haired girl, her eyes glued to Roxas. She blushed involuntarily, her long hair blocking her face.

"...This is awesome." he muttered aloud, shuffling over to a stray bench.

* * *

LILMISSS was out in the shopping mall cum ice-skating rink when she noticed a certain blonde-haired boy (who looked EXACTLY like Roxas, she thought excitedly) and a certain redhead (he looks like AXEL, she squealed in her head) enter the rink. She caught his eyes glaze over to her, and she blushed, shielding her face with her hair (which was long!) Then, she widened her eyes.

"Wait." She inspected the area cautiously. People were skating and having fun. "...Why are there other people in MY AKUROKU STORY?! NO, this CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Just then, Kishon randomly cameo-appeared next to LILMISSS. "I can answer that! Because Roxas is gh-!"

"GET OUT, YOU EFFIN' BASTAAAAAAARD!" she screamed, unleashing her Ultima weapon in her hand, before mutilating his body with it. Then, she closed her eyes, and he disappeared.

She grinned, and stood up to face the crowd of people, teenagers and everyone else. She snapped her fingers and everyone disappeared in a flash. Casting a glance at Roxas and Axel, frozen in time, she dusted the imaginary dust off her hands satisfied. "Ah, I love freezing time, making my hair nice and long again and killing off Kishon in my story. It rocks."

Then, she transported herself to her room, where her short-haired self suddenly realised she received a text message from Kishon. She texted back that she killed him off in her story, and that he still sucks. She continued her story, and when Kishon was about to ask sarcastically if she was still writing, she just copied his death for him on her Messenger conversation, and giggled.

That was another story.

...Wait, that was LILMISSS' life story. So...let's just end this random filler part.

* * *

"Axel...?" Roxas asked aloud, as he looked around carefully, "w-where are the people...?"

Said person glanced around, raising an eyebrow, "There were people?"

The blonde cocked his head. "Good point."

"Anyway," Axel started, as he rented out his skates, examining them from every angle, "Let's skate!"

He strode towards Roxas, who already had his skates on. Plopping down on the bench, he started to put on his rented skates, as Roxas confidently walked to the rink with his skates. He stepped on the ice, and glided about the empty rink, laughing cheerfully to himself. He skidded back to Axel, who had just finished tying his shoes. "Leeet's go, Axel!"

Axel chortled nervously. "Yeah...about that." He hobbled about on his skates, and he practically stumbled towards the rink. The built man hoisted himself into the rink, and once his two feet touched the chilly ice, he slipped on the ice and fell flat on his ass, causing Roxas to cover his mouth. His cheeks flushed furiously as the blonde struggled to contain his laughs.

The redhead struggled to get up, and he grabbed and clawed frantically at the barrier of the rink. "I...need help. I...don't skate. Heck, I never even THOUGHT ice-skating EXISTED. It just sounded...weird."

Roxas' sapphire eyes blinked in confusion. "Then...why did you bring me out here?"

"I...just thought you were stressed out over the whole ball thing, you know? You couldn't even spare a glance at me. That..." he gestured to his heart, "was hurtful, I guess..." He scratched his head, as he grasped the handle bar awkwardly, hoisting himself straight up to face Roxas' large eyes.

"...Sorry." XIII whispered as he slowly glided over to Axel, stopping right in front of Axel. He extended a hand to the redhead, his eyes glinting with excitement, "So, ready to learn, Axel?"

Axel took his hand, and with silent assurance from the blonde, he let go of his grip, revealing a badly charred barrier. Axel chuckled softly, as Roxas looked at him knowingly, "Well...you know me. I burn stuff when I'm nervous."

* * *

Roxas, not letting go once of Axel's warm hand, and never squirming with the latter's arm around his neck, never complaining about Axel's entire weight on his body, slowly attempted to teach Axel how to ice-skate.

"Stand straight, put your feet together," Roxas instructed, and Axel slowly lifted himself into a supposedly straight position, doing as told, though he still grasped Roxas' hand tightly as support. The redhead nearly fell back, but Roxas used his signature Reversal move to push Axel back up.

"Thanks," Axel offered, and he tried to put his feet together and stand straight. Once he finally did it, Roxas let go of Axel's hand, allowing him to regain his own balance.

"Hey, you ain't half bad, I guess." Roxas commented lightly, as he circled Axel, stroking his own chin thoughtfully.

Axel grinned. "So, what next?"

Roxas skated to Axel's side, and assumed Axel's amateur position, as though they were enlisting for military service. He gestured for Axel to observe his leg movement. "Just spread one foot at a time, okay? Take it easy. Ready?" The blonde demonstrated pushing his right leg outwards, then his left, and slowly he advanced towards the barrier, turning 180 degrees, before smiling at Axel, stretching his hand towards him, "Come on over!"

Axel nodded meekly, and he slowly did what he was told. His feet suddenly decided to defy him, and he slipped forward, landing with a 'thump!' on the ice. He groaned in agony, and Roxas quickly returned to his side, pulling him to his feet, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he managed, as he gasped for breath, "L-Let's try that again. Let me go, 'kay?"

Roxas eyed him concernly, but since it was Axel involved, the blonde let go of him reluctantly. He glided back to the end of the rink, which was a mildly short distance and enough for Axel to manage.

The redhead tried again, and he stumbled through the first few steps. Slowly, carefully, he got the hang of it, and in a span of...well, a few hours or so, he was skating about rather confidently, though still tumbling once in a while.

Roxas, who had been patiently assisting and coaching Axel in the entire morning-afternoon session, grinned in triumph as he moved about freely, skidding about and performing several simple stunts at random.

"I DID it!" Axel yelled in sheer satisfaction, as Roxas skated over to the redhead, shaking his head and concealing a small smile with his blonde bangs. Axel grabbed Roxas' hands, and started spinning in circles, flailing Roxas' slim body about as he did what resembled a tornado, of sorts.

"I KNOW, I KNOOOOW-!" Roxas screamed in response, as he gripped Axel's hands tightly, his nails practically digging into his skin. Who wouldn't if you were being spun around suspended in mid air?

Axel grinned cheekily, as he stopped in his tracks and brought Roxas' face to his chest, hugging him tightly and petting his blonde hair teasingly. "Thank you!"

Roxas could only choke out a muffled 'mhm' as his head was being crushed further into the redhead's hard, warm chest. He squirmed about, pushing Axel's chest away from his face, "GAAAH." He started gaspoing for breath, and when Axel (finally) noticed, he released the boy...

...and tackled him onto the cold ice floor.

"Yipee!" Axel squealed, as he collapsed onto Roxas, his front landing right on Roxas' back. Roxas groaned at the impact, and he wriggled his arms free from the tangled mess of Axel's arms, legs and Roxas' legs, "We should do this again, right Roxy?"

Roxas grimaced as Axel ruffled his hair. Propping his head on one arm, he sighed. "As long as you don't tackle me like this. Ever."

"But it's FUN!"

"I know, I know, ice-skating's great, but definitely not lying on the ice cold ice with only one thin shirt and a jacket!" Roxas hollered in response, as he got back up on his damp knees. Axel got up as well, choosing to sit on his butt. Besides, it was already wet from all that falling.

Roxas looked up at the clock and sighed. "It's 6pm."

"...So?"

"We have to get back for dinner. Xemnas is on kitchen duty today; he'll get mad if we skip his cooked dinner..." Roxas stated, as he adjusted his jacket and effortlessly got back up on his two skates.

"Naaaah, Xemmy won't miss us!" Axel chided, nudging Roxas' arm. The blonde sighed, extending his right arm for Axel to pull himself back up on his feet.

* * *

"WHERE'S THAT AUTHORESS LILMISSS?!" Xemnas screamed, as he raced down the hallways of...never mind, no one knows where.

He barged into a room called "LILMISSS' evil room of dooooom!" (It looked suspicious, he noted) and then he glared at LILMISSS, who was busy typing her AkuRoku story.

"Hiya!" LILMISSS greeted, and she started grinning, "Xeeeeemmy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Not EVER!" Xemnas argued.

"Sure...Xeeeemmmy." LILMISSS smiled, shrugging casually. She leaned back in her seat, twirling her hair absent-mindedly.

"DIEEEEEEE!" Xemnas used his very strange-looking black and white laser, and LILMISSS retaliated by opening a portal, and pulling Kishon from who-knows-where into her room to shield herself from the laser.

He died again, of course.

LILMISSS giggled. "No complaints. Get out. You have kitchen duty, Xemmy." She giggled again, then cackled more evilly, "I'm ending this filler part!"

"NOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

Axel got up hastily. Roxas sniggered. "Xemmy, huh? Cool name."

The two skated out of the rink (it took rather long; Axel fell down thrice) and the duo took off their skates. "Hey, Axel," Roxas started, and he looked at the older male, who somehow had his hands tangled in the shoelaces of his skates, "...do you need help with that?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames chuckled nervously. "Maaaaybe."

Roxas shook his head in dismay. "Ah well, here, I'll help," Axel grinned, accepting the boy's offer. The Key of Destiny bit his lip, as he awkwardly kneeled in front of Axel, concentrating on untying his skates.

The redhead leaned forward, bending towards him such that Axel was practically breathing down Roxas' neck. The blonde let out a small grunt in annoyance, but Axel held his distance, watching the boy's eyes shifting once in a while, watching his hands work feverishly.

When Roxas was done, the two got up and sighed.

"Axel," the blonde tugged at the redhead's sleeve urgently, and when Axel's smirking eyes looked down at Roxas' bright azure eyes, the latter smiled gratefully, "Thanks. For today. It was fun..."

He trailed off for a moment, before shaking it off and asking innocently, "Can we do this again some time?"

Axel grinned again, "Sureeeeeeeee!"

"...Don't...ever say it like that again."

"Okaeeeeeeey!"

"AXEL!"

"Meep, okay! Haha, sorry!"

As Axel and Roxas slowly walked into the portal, with Roxas smacking Axel for the fun of it, LILMISSS decided to make another filler part, dedicated to Kishon!...and the ending!  


* * *

"Awwww, wasn't that SWEET?" LILMISSS cooed, as she yanked Kishon from who-knows-where.

"...This doesn't make any sense!" Kishon retorted angrily, glaring at Axel and Roxas, "and I hate Ak-!"

WHACK!

LILMISSS put away her keyblade, smirking as Kishon started twitching face down from the impact. "I promised you three deaths in school!"

"You touched my a-!"

WHACK!

"For censorship." LILMISSS muttered, kicking Kishon back into the portal.

* * *

**Soooooo, done! Ohoho. Kishon, don't you LOVE random deaths? :D Random peeeeps.**

**Anyway, review dear fellow friends! I have made cookies. Just for you. But Kishon, I'll give you your bones back for reviewing. Yay!**

**And if any of you like Roxette stories, go visit My Karate Girlfriend! It's MY story. It rocks. No random Kishon deaths, I swear. Go visit KishonTF and review his dead story!  
**


End file.
